Do You Believe in Vampires?
by Alex Grimm
Summary: A girl is obsessed twilight and she meets an actual vampire. After he dies she finds more vampires and the vampire kingdom. she must not go to the 8th floor, but what happens when she does? Does Hailee ever get better? What will happen with Dayton? and Will Anna be ok? (me AND my friend wrote this-Alex Grimm/LilacLemondrop)
1. Chapter 1

**_Annalisa's POV_**

"Oh my gosh, Hailey, I've told you before, Edward sparkles in the sun, not burns up. I swear, you read way too much Dracula for your own good." She honestly didn't get it. Edward was a wonderful, hot, amazing, caring vampire. If all guys could just use him as a model for their behavior, that would be great.

"Oh Annalisa , you just want to be with your amazing Edward." Hailee says in a sing-song voice, making fun of my perfectly normal loving of Twilight, the most amazing book series and movies ever. Plus she knows that I hate it when she used my real name. Everyone usually calls me Anna, which is a stupid name, but better than Annalisa.

"Whatever, I have to go. See ya." I roll my eyes as I say this, walking out of the room, heading towards a coffee shop that I loved, but to get to it you have to go through a shabby neighborhood. Well, not shabby, but the people there make fun of me for reading Twilight, and I was wearing a "I 3 Edward" shirt, so that probably wouldn't help. I sigh, but I have to get to that coffee shop, they have the BEST muffins that I've ever had, plus my friend works there, even if she only works on Saturdays.

I sigh glancing down the street, lit by the street lamps. I check my phone. 7:30 It read in bright white letters. I'll be able to make it to the coffee shop before it closes, and then I'll probably get a taxi home; walking alone at night creeps me out. Besides, there's all these creepy dark alleyways- like that one. I look down the unusually long alley and see something moving. Holy crap, is that –no it can't be. There's a guy there, holding someone against the wall… the guy drops him and wipes his mouth turning and staring at me. Okay, staring very creepily… and not stopping. Okay Hailey, just walk away, it's just some guy, he's not a murderer or rapist or… wait a minute… is that blood around his mouth..? What the heck? No way….

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. This guy ran over to me quickly clasping his hand over my mouth. He looks me in the eye and whispers, "What did you see?" I just stand there, practically paralyzed. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" He yells. I rip his hand off of my mouth and whisper-scream, "You're a VAMPIRE! OHMYGOSH!" I'm smiling so big. This is it! I'm talking to a real live vampire. Well, not alive, but still. This. Is. Awesome.

This guy looks confused. I realize that he must be wondering why I'm not all afraid and stuff.

"Oh, don't worry, I know all about you guys. Vampires that is. Don't forget to hold your breath, I don't want your vampire-y senses going crazy and you end up drinking my blood. Wouldn't want something like that happening." I paused and hugged him. "You're not as cold as I thought that you would be. Why aren't you stone cold?"

"Excuse me, but what the hell?" He asks panicked. I gasped, this guy! Trying to be all macho vampire-y. Oh, well I must just be scaring him a bit. I hug him again. He shoved me off of him.

"Hold my breath? Vampire-y senses? Stone cold? Who the heck told you all of that shi- Oh, that," He said gesturing with his hands to my shirt. "would explain it. You're just another one of those crazy 'twihards' or whatever they call them." He rolled his eyes.

"Actually I'm not crazy, I totally understand! I can't imagine how it would feel never being able to go into the sun in public."

He gave me a confused glance, "And why wouldn't I be able to?"

I laughed, "Because then people would see you sparkling, DUH." I laughed again and I heard him say, "Not one of these girls." Under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**vampire's POV**

What the heck is wrong with this girl? Twilight isn't real, and I DON'T sparkle! I am not ice cold either!

"stupid movies."

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

I turn away and start walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" She catches up to me.

The wind blows her sent to me. I deeply inhale. My eyes become black, like they always do when I'm hungry. I shake my head.

No freaking way am I eating an Edward lover, no twilight crazed fans on my menu. I glared at her, "listen, you're crazy, you're obsessed and I'm leaving." I started walking away.

She jumps in front of me. "Can you change me?" She asks excitedly. Her eyes huge and pleading.

My eyes narrow, "trust me you don't want to beco-"

"yes I do. I want to sparkle and drink blood and feel freezing all the time. How many vampires are there anyway?"

I cover her mouth, "shh! Humans aren't supposed to know about us. And we DON'T sparkle, we AREN'T cold. Drinking blood sucks ."

Her eyes widen, "and YOU trusted ME, with a big vampire secret?! OMG! I feel so special," then she laughs, "haha! I get it, 'drinking blood SUCKS' haha! That's a good one!" She continues laughing

I rolled my eyes, I involuntarily made a vampire joke. Wonderful.

Then I swear she started hyperventilating, for who knows what reason.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I stopped hearing her excited breathing from a block away. I continue walking.

I turn a corner and boom! She's standing right there. "So where ya going?"

My eyes widened, what the heck? Is SHE super human? "Home, now go away." I say quickly, hiding my surprise.

"Please, pretty please, can you change me?"

I have her a look of 'you're stupid' "no, you star-crossed fan."

I pushed past her and she grabbed my arm, I was tugged back and almost fell. "No, come-wait what happened to your super strong strength? Edward had it."

I glared, "I am not Edward. I don't sparkle, and to change you, I would have to be a pure blood!" My voice became louder and louder as I spoke.

By the time I finished she was wide eyes and scared. That look was lost a moment later and replaced by one of pure admiration.

"Wow, what's a pure blood? No you aren't Edward, but you are real." She got closer, "that's what I care about."

My pale cheeks got a little color in them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annalisa's POV**

Ok, so maybe this guy isn't any Edward, but he's still a vampire. And he trusted me with some huge vampire secret thing, so obviously, this guy is totally into me. I can't show it though.

"Well, a pure blood is basically a vampire that's always been a vampire, one that wasn't ever a human or anything, just always a vampire." I nodded even though I had no idea what the heck he was talking about. I mean, any vampire can change a human into a vampire, cause how else would have Bella been changed then? I'm starting to doubt if this guy is a real vampire. Besides he's not even hot. All vampires are supposed to be drop dead gorgeous, and this guy was pretty darn average, with his, dark, greasy hair, and pale-ish skinny arms.

"So, why can't you change me?" This guy just gives me a look like I'm the crazy one. It's not like I'm the one saying that only certain types of vampires can change humans and stuff about 'purebloods' and whatever else he was saying. Just then my stomach lets out the loudest rumble every. He looks at me.

"Um, I was going to go get a coffee…" I say quickly. He glances at me shrugs and says, "Yeah, sure I could go for a coffee." Is this guy an idiot? Vampires don't need to eat or drink, DUH. I give him a look.

"Um, are you, like, feeling okay?" This guy is so not like Edward. He's like normal. Weird. He looks at me and holds up his hands.

"What, I'm hungry. Oh, wait sorry, you must have thought that all vampires are like your 'perfect' Edward. Let me guess, you think that vampires don't eat?" Oh, my gosh. This guy is totally mocking me! I start punching him in the arm.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!"

"OW! GOSH! GEEZ GET OFF OF ME!" He finally manages to push me off of him. He rubbed his arm.

"What the frick? Um, OUCH." I gave him another confused look. Vampires aren't supposed to be like this. I sighed and siffed sadly. I thought that when I would meet a vampire he would be my knight in shining armor. This guy is just an a**.

"Whatever. Let's just go to that coffee shop. I'm cold." I say and huddle along the path. He walks along beside me.

"What are you doing?" I say stopping. He gives me a confused look.

"Um, going with you to get coffee."

"But you can't go into a coffee shop. There's a bunch of people in there." He nods and gives me another confused look.

"There's a bunch of people everywhere…. I'm not following." I roll my eyes. This guy knows like nothing about his own species for fricks sake.

"If you go into a crowded space with a bunch of people, won't you smell them all and go all crazy trying to suck their blood and stuff?"

"What the heck do you think I am, some sort of bloodsucking crazy unrestrainable beast? I can go into public places without becoming uncontrollable."

"Geez, okay." I say under my breath. This guy is, like, really moody.

"Well, we are here anyways." I walk up to the doors, and he opens the door for me.

"Thanks." I say quickly. He walks in right behind me.

"Wow." He breathes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire's POV**

"What?" She looks at me.

I shake my head, and look at the dusty floor. I know my eyes are all black. "Nothing."

Just the fact that all these people DO smell delicious.

We silently walk through the crowd, me holding my breath the entire time, to a booth in the corner.

I sit and she slides in on the opposite side. At least I'm farther from everyone else.

"So," she leans her head on her hand and looks across the table at me. "Can you drink coffee? Oh, wait, that was a stupid question, of course you can't."

I narrow my eyes, "yes, I can. I like mochas."

She raises and eyebrow. "Seriously? Wow that's so cool. But that must mean you aren't REALLY a vampire. I mean Edward never could drink them."

She looks at me as if expecting me to confess I'm not a vampire. I shake my head. A waiter comes over and we both order.

Our drinks come some time later. There's kind of this awkward silence around us.

I move the straw to sip and I hear her 'ah-ha!'. I turn to her and give her a 'what-the-heck?' Look.

"Are you okay?" I ask confused.

She points a finger at me, "I knew it! I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. No vampire can drink HOT, much less ANY coffee. You aren't a vampire!"

I shake me head, "watch." I take a sip. "Delicious." Then I roll my eyes. "Now wanna see my teeth?"

She narrows her eyes, as if expecting me to be crazy. I open my mouth wide and I know she sees them. She's got a look of disbelief on her face.

I raise an eyebrow. "Still think I'm not a vampire?"

Her look of shock is replaced by a grin. "You put those in. I see they're fake." I pound my fist on the table. "Da*mit! I'm a..." I look around, my voice drops to a whisper, "vampire."

She shakes her head and sips her coffee. "Nope you're a fake."

I arruptedly stand up. I glare down at her. I look around and all eyes are on us. I guess from my explosion. I roll my eyes and stop outside. She stands up and follows me.

"I'll believe you if you can change me. I'll follow you until you change me." She hurries after me out of the coffee shop.

I march out into the street, "please just change me." She calls from the curb.

I roll my eyes and turn around in the middle of the street and face her. I put my arms out wide. "Seriously!? We're you not listening?"

She takes a sip of her coffee. Her eyes never leaving her coffee. "I said only a pure blood can-"


	5. Chapter 5

**Annalisa's POV**

"Only a pure-blood can do what?" i asked.

I was looking at my coffee cup, when he just stopped talking mid-sentence. I looked up and he was gone. A yellow school bus was exactly where he was.

I looked around after the bus drove off. No blood. Just a an unmoving body.

Wait is that him? Did he die because a bus hit him? Oh my god! That's not how vampires die! No they don't die from buses!

"Da*mit get up! vampires dont die!" I stop off angrily.

I'm on my way to find my REAL Edward...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note **

**Okay well, in one of our two reviews, someone asked us to continue. So we are. We will try to update every Friday. So yeah. Um please on the next chapter review, because EVERYONE loves them reviews. Well I see people read but don't review so please review! **

**Anyway we will separate the first chapter according to POV, so it should be like 5 chapters long all if a sudden, but no new chapters. But we will update Friday! Please read and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe this." Anna said, still fuming from the whole vampire incident. This is so ridiculous. I finally find a real vampire, and he goes and gets hit by a car, and dies. Vampires don't just die. Not from cars anyway. Eh, but he was no Edward, so I guess that it was no big loss.

I crunched through the snow, walking towards Hailee's house. Sure she totally didn't get vampires, and kind of made fun of me sometimes, but she had an awesome house. Plus, she would totally flip when she found out that i, Anna, had found a real vampire. Even if he was a jerk.

Walking up Hailee's driveway, I quickly knock on the door. I hope that Hailee doesn't bring up the whole Dracula thing. What a joke, Dracula. I mean, Twilight is amazing; Dracula, who even reads those old books anymore?

Hailee opened up the door.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" She smiled at me and led me in. She was always super happy, and inviting.

"Oh you have no idea. You have to hear this." She widened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, really? What happened?" She looked super excited as we plopped down on the couch, me next to her.

"Ok, well it all started when I was walking towards the coffee shop after class…"

…

Hailee sat with a dumbfounded look on her face. Her jaw dropped slightly and she was trying to form words to say something.

"So…." She began, not finishing. She mouthed 'How? ' I smiled.

"I know, right?" She shook her head in amazement.

"So he just got hit by a car… and turned into dust… and that was it?" I nodded a ginormous grin on my face. Then, Hailee seemed to snap out of it, and gave me a look.

"You honestly think that I believe that!?" I dropped my grin, and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She gave me a 'seriously?' look.

"That story, for freaks sake, do you think that I'm an idiot? A real vampire? Honestly? And then he just gets hit by a car and," She made quotes in the air as she said, "'turned into dust'." I glared at her.

"It was a really fast car!" I said indignantly.

"Annalisa! Get out of your head for just a second! A real vampire?"

"Okay, look, I know that it sounds crazy, but I'm completely serious! He completely real, and a complete jerk… but he was real!" She sighed and shook her head.

"Hailee, I'm serious." She looked into my eyes and we had one of those best-friend-serious-stare-downs. We were both silent and stared deeply into each other's eyes. She finally nodded.

"Okay… I believe you." She let out a sigh and broke our intense stare down. "So, you want to go get something to eat?" I nodded. "Ooo!" She squealed suddenly.

"What is it?" I said excitedly.

"You remember that old hamburger joint on the other side of town that closed down about a month ago?" I nodded, the greasy place was run by Creepy Joe, a guy who sulked around town and had the weirdest coal black eyes that you've ever seen, so the place was pretty hard to forget.

"Well, this knew pizza place opened up there guess what? They have vintage milkshakes!" I squealed in delight. Hailee and I had this weird thing for old-fashioned milkshakes, or 'vintage' as she called them.

"Ooo and I heard that they have like the real glass milkshake glasses!" We both squealed. We are pretty weird sometimes, but it helps solve our vampire disputes.

"Oh, we could take the shortcut through the woods. It'll take only like, ten minutes to get there." I smiled. Her enthusiasm would make it even more fun.

"Let's go then!" I yelled and we ran out the door together.

_Okay, well I know it's short but, we promise to write more and this is just setting up the rest of the story.. So read on and review! We love reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_well here it is! Hope you like it! Ps it's short, sorry! _**

_"Oh, we could take the shortcut through the woods. It'll take only like, ten minutes to get there." I smiled. Her enthusiasm would make it even more fun._

_"Let's go then!" I yelled and we ran out the door together._

Hailee's pov  
_Milkshakes! Haha I love them! _  
I think over and over. I swear I'm addicted to milkshakes.

"How far until we get there?" Anna excitedly asks. I grin, and check my phone, "five minutes, so calm down."

She laughs, "it's just the woods kinda creep me out. It's like, anything could be lurking in them."

I get a picture of an ugly monster, or a rapist in my head, hiding out in the middle of the forest.

I glared but teasingly say, "oh. Wow those are wonderful images to be thinking about, thanks Anna."

She giggles and so do I.

We walk in a comfortable silence. Like I swear, only with true friends is it possible to have a comfortable silence. If you are with someone you don't know, it's an awkward silence. I hate those.

But we are both best friends, although Anna is totally obsessed with twilight an I have my hobbies, we love each other.

I see the pizza joint up a head, it's busy. Well that means possibly cute boys. *wink, wink*

"Hey, it's busy. We might not get a table." Anna uncertainly says.

I roll my eyes, "we'll get one. Don't worry."

I look at the people filing in and out. How come they're all pasty white? They look completely normal except their skin color.

"Um, Anna. Do they look odd to you?" I ask keeping my eyes on them.

She grins, then gasps, "they have the same colored skin as the vampire I met!" She practically squeals.

Then all the people outside of the pizza joint turn and look at us, their eyes changing from all colors to deep black.

**_Okay well I tried to leave it in sort of a cliffy, did I succeed?  
Please review and we will update in a week! Hope you like it!  
P.s I'm so sorry it's so short, we needed to have a cliffy in one of our chapters... So yeah.._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey sorry it took so long, here is the next update. we just kinda had an idea, then it was stupid, and then another idea, but hen I just didn't work so, writersblock! Well we are back, so sorry we haven't updated in forever... Please read and review! _**

* * *

"Um, Anna. Do they look odd to you?" Hailee asked as people walked in and out of the pizza shop. I looked around at all the people working there, but they looked pretty normal, except they were really pale, like the exact same skin tone as…. Wait.. no way…

"They have the same colored skin as the vampire I met!" I almost squealed. Then all the people outside of the pizza joint turn and look at us, their eyes changing from all different colors to deep black.

Hailee's face paled and her eyes widened and she almost looked like a vampire herself.

"Anna…" She whispered with a scared tone in her voice.

"I think we should get out of here." I looked at her and we slowly began to inch away from the pizza place, Walking backwards, eyes never leaving the pizza joint people. The people at the shop just continued to stare at us. Then, at the same time we turned around and ran away as fast as we could.

We looked at each other in triumph._ 'We got away' _our eyes seemed to say. Then we started to walk, thinking we were okay.

Suddenly a rough hand on my shoulder stopped us. We turned around. One of the workers at the pizza place was standing there, her eyes unnaturally black.

"Well, where are you girls going? Why don't you stay for some milkshakes." I looked away suddenly my mind distracted by a bird that was flying by. _I wish I was a bird…._

Wait what? Oh creepy possibly vampire talking to me. Right.

Hailee looked at me, I heard her say something but I didn't actually hear it. (ADHD)

Then she started to walk back towards the pizza shop. What? We need to get away from there; I mean creepy vampires and stuff right? Why would she be walking towards it? Well we never technically specified they were vampires, but I'm thinking they were. Well maybe I should tell her…

"Hailee! I need to talk to you!" I pulled her back away from the pizza shop.

She gave me a look, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you going back in there! We need to get out of here."

She shook her head, "No, that lady said that we should stay, and it just feels like a good idea right now. Plus she said milkshakes, I want one now." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? We need to get away from the creepy people, not walk straight towards them, and I'll make you a milkshake later."

"No I seriously think that we should go back to the shop. It just feels like we need to. Trust me." I sighed and looked into her eyes.

That's weird.. Hailee's eyes changed from her blue ones to a misty white. It made her eyes seem all distant. Like she wasn't thinking straight.

i shrugged, Oh well, she's my best friend, and I trust her.

"Okay, fine. We'll go back to the pizza shop." Hailee just half-heartedly smiled and nodded, unlike her usual bubbly self.

We walk back to the pizza shop with the pale worker and she opens the door to us and gives us an unusually fang-y smile. We go and sit down, with several very pale workers staring at us. Hailee sits down in front of me and smiles while rearranges her silverware. Like she's not totally freaked out by the fact the everyone in the shop is staring at us. Not weird at all.

"Um, Hailee are you feeling okay?" I asked quickly, looking around nervously.

She gives me a confused smile. "No, I feel great. Why?"

I roll my eyes and give her a look. "Well then, I guess that it's not weird that EVERYONE in the WHOLE FREAKING SHOP is just STARING at us. That's not weird." I say sarcastically, "Are you crazy?"

She opens her mouth to reply when suddenly our waiter walks up.

"What can I do for you ladies today?" He says with a pale, half-hearted smile. Then he takes a barely noticeable deep breath and gives us a black-eyed smile.

"Actually, why don't we find you guys another seat, this one seems a bit drafty. Just follow me to the back."

Hailee smiles and nods, "that'd be great."

He turns away and starts walking off with Hailee following

What the heck has gotten into that girl. Our seats definitely weren't drafty and 'follow me to the back'? RAPE ALERT. And not to mention that his eyes turned BLACK. If that doesn't set off any red flags, then I don't know what would.

I sigh and follow after them, while our waiter lead us down an unlit hallway, which I can almost make out a door at the end of. We finally get to the end of the hallway and he turns and smiles down at us.

"Hey, look buddy, can you just show us our tab—" I started to say but was cut off by him flinging open the door and shoving both of us in.

"Have fun." He said grinning showing white fangs and slammed the door closed with a bang.

* * *

Okay well I hope you liked it, we hope to have another Chapter up by Friday or so... Please review! We hope you liked it...


	10. Chapter 10

Haha! We updated! I hope you all enjoy, yes, I can tell our chapters seem to be getting shorter, but, well now that's its summer and schools out, we will be making longer chapters... Just starting next chapter. so yes, This one is kinda short. We hope you all enjoy!

Anna's POV

"H-hailee?" I asked quietly. Well, I asked quietly because who the heck knows what's in here with us! I mean it's pitch black! That guy just shoved us in a dark room!

"Anna?"

I nod, "yeah, dude what happened?!"

"We were shoved into a closet." She said sarcastically.

My eyes narrow, "I mean why did you want to go back? I mean, I thought you could tell they were vampires!" I was almost yelling.

"Shh."

Anger flared inside of me. How dare she! She can't-

"Anna, why did you shush me in the middle of _your_ sentence?" She asked me.

My eyes widened, she thought _I_ shushed _her_? Crap!

"Hailee," I all but whined, "that wasn't me."

Then I felt a hand on my arm. So I screamed.

Then a hand covered my mouth. "Shh! It me. We obviously aren't alone. So, shush!" Hailee said.

I nod, okay good it's only hailee.

"Who are you two?" A hoarse whisper asked.

A hoarse whisper?! That makes it sound like we are in a horror movie or something!

Well, okay, so we kinda are.

"Um, I-I'm Anna and m-my friend is h-hailee." I stuttered, well i was scared! Who the hell is this person!?

"Hhmm." I could tell this 'person' was smiling.

"What!?" I almost yelled.

"Why are two humans in here?" A lamp clicked on. An old woman with lots of wrinkles and white silky hair sat in an elegant looking chair. A book in her hands and glasses on her nose.

"Well," I spoke quickly, I'm not even sure hailee could understand me, "we heard of this pizza place and wanted to go there and then we got here and there were like lots of vampires and then hailee said she wanted to go in and since I'm a good friend I'm not just gonna leave my friend to some vampires so I followed her. Then this guy lead us to the back and shoved us into this room." I end by taking a much needed breath. I said that so fast and all in one breath..

"Hmm well I am Margaret. I am sort of the leader of the vampires in this town."

"Leader?"

She nodded and set her book down. Wait, if this room was pitch black and she was reading, does that mean she can see in the dark? I guess so...

"Well does your friend talk?"

"Hailee? Yeah she does. She actually," I turn and start studying hailee's blank face, "usually talks more then me." I say the last part almost to myself.

"Hailee?" I waved a hand in front of her face, she seems unresponsive.

"Hailee?!" I shake her.

"Calm down child. She might be under hypnosis. It's a common power among vampires."

I turn back to her, "can she be unhypnotized?" Never has anyone I know ever been hypnotized.

She merely smiled, "we shall see."

* * *

So? I know I swear this story is getting more and more boring, but just bare with us... we love you all and all the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay well we dare sorry it's taken so long to update... But here it is...

* * *

Well, crap. What the heck am I gonna do with a hypnotized best friend.

"Now, child. How exactly did you get in here?" Margaret said, giving me this quizzical look that was totally messed up from all of her wrinkles. It looked more like she had just eaten a lemon. Or a lemon flavored milkshake… yum…. WAIT. Off task.

"Um well this really creepy dude with these freaky eyes was all like, ' here let me get you a new table its drafty, or something like that, and so he like, brought us down this wacko hallway, and just like shoved us in here, while I'm all like, 'what the heck dude' and he's just like, 'have fun'." I stopped talking and took a deep breath. I can't believe that I just said that all in one breathe. Like WOW. Lung capacity.

Margaret nodded slowly. "Well, sorry, but that sounds a whole lot like my grandson. He's an a**. So sorry about that."

I took a step back. Calling her grandson an a** isn't exactly what I though that she'd say, not that he isn't, but you know, this lady looks like she could be like, 500 years old or something.

"So, uh, what now?" I looked at her. She really did have a creepy factor about her. The glasses, the hair… She could seriously use a makeover.

"Well, I guess that I'll just lead you to the castle." Margaret smiled. Gross….. wrinkles… ewwwwww…..

Wait, a castle. AWESOME.

"Ya, that would be awesome." I smile and follow her as she leads us down a dark hallway. But she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What about your friend?"

I turn back to look at Hailee, who I thought was right behind me but she's back in the room that we found Margaret, just standing there with a vacant look on her face. Is that drool?

I laugh and go and get her. I try to get her to move but she just won't budge. She must just want to stand there and drool all day. I finially get her to move, well , that is if you call dragging her along getting her to move.

Margaret nods. "Okay, now follow me. I'll lead you to the castle and maybe we can find some vampires to find out how to dehypnotize your friend."

I nodded and followed her, while dragging Hailee, along a dark and musty tunnel until we reached some steps with a big wooden door. She gestured for me to go in. I dragged Hailee up the stairs and opened up the door. My jaw dropped, and I dropped Hailee. The door way opened up into a huge, bustling stone-walled room. It was literally so big that it was barely even a room. It had stairs going all the way around the room leading upwards to floors beyond the eye could see. There were vampires bustling around the entire castle

"Oh. My. Gosh." I just can't. This is just. WOW.

Margaret walked up the steps and stood next to me.

"Ya it's a little old fashioned but I still think that it has a nice flare to it. Do you like it?" She turned her head to me.

I turned my head to her, jaw still wide open and nodded. Margaret lightly shook her head at me and laughed.

"Close your mouth, honey." She said to me as she closed my mouth for me. "You'll catch flies." She giggled. It was weird to see a little girl giggle coming out of an old wrinkly face. She laughed lightly again and then went back to looking stern. "So anyways, these are all my descendants." She said gesturing at all the people in the room. I turned and stared at her in disbelief. She laughed again. "No, not quite like that. Back in the 1800s it was all the craze to just go around turning people into vampires." She laughed. "I have quite the collection because of it." She smiled, reminiscing, but then she quickly snapped out of it.

"So anyway, dehypnotizing your friend. You have to understand dehypnotizing people is quite the challenge already, but your friend here," She paused and turned to look at the drooling Hailee behind us, who was drawing circles in the air with one hand, and sucking on her thumb with the other, all with a vacant look on her face. "Well, she's probably the worst case I've ever seen. She was probably hypnotized by someone who was either distracted, an extremely new vampire, or was trying to hypnotize two people at once, but one of the people didn't keep eye contact." I gulped. Oops.

"Um, what happens if it's the one were one of the people didn't keep eye contact?" I stuttered.

"Well, see it takes a certain amount of force and power to hypnotize one person, but to hypnotize two, you kind of have to double the amount of force and power so both of the people are hypnotized. But if one of the people you are trying to hypnotize loses eye contact, all of the force and power is put onto one person. This is also known as 'double hypnotizing'. Very dangerous. In fact, it's only happened once before." She nodded sadly.

"Wh-what happened to that person?" I barely stuttered out.

Margaret looked solemnly at me and slowly shook her head. "You don't want to know."

I gulped.

Margaret nodded. "So do you know what happened to your friend?"

I looked down at my feet and nodded slowly. "She, uh, she was double hypnotized."

Margaret let out a sigh. "Well, I'll see what I can do. I'll have my best dehypnotizers get on it." She looked out into the crowd and shouted something in what sounded like an ancient language. Two vampires came out of the crowd and picked Hailee up and carried her away.

Margaret turned to me. "In the meantime, you should stay here, that way we can tell you if we find out anything about your friend." She shouted at the crowd again. A very very handsome vampire stepped out of the crowd.

"This is Dayton. He will be your guide and accompany you around the castle for the duration of your stay." Dayton smiled at me.

"Oh, but one thing," She looked at me with a serious expression. "Do not, under any circumstances, ever go to the 8th floor. That's where we keep the new vampires. They're not the most…. Stable."

I nodded solemnly.

"Ok, well I better be off. Dayton take good care of Anna." Margaret said and walked off into the crowd.

* * *

well? Tell us how you liked it and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! It's on time! Ok well we hope you like it. Please review! Thank you to our reviewers- lovepaw, ERB000, sheril0206, AlexandraSterling41, and Raven-thoughts!

* * *

Recap-_"This is Dayton. He will be your guide and accompany you around the castle for the duration of your stay." Dayton smiled at me._

_"Oh, but one thing," She looked at me with a serious expression. "Do not, under any circumstances, ever go to the 8th floor. That's where we keep the new vampires. They're not the most…. Stable."_

_I nodded solemnly._

_"Ok, well I better be off. Dayton take good care of Anna." Margaret said and walked off into the crowd._

Anna's POV  
"Okay, so where to first?" I turn to the handsome vampire and ask excitedly. I mean, how often do you get a tour with a hot vampire, through a castle, just him and you?

He smiled, showing me his white teeth, "How about the first floor? It has the kitchen and some dining rooms."

Just then, with me being the fatty I am, my stomach growled. My eyes widened and I looked at him hoping he hadn't heard.

He had a smirk on his handsome face and amusement danced in his pretty green eyes.

Oh, did I forget to describe this beautiful guy? Hmm, well, he's taller then me. I'm 5'4. He has green eyes and dark brown hair. He's thin but not, like know what I mean? Well he's hot!

"It sounds like you are hungry." It sounded like he was trying to hold in a laugh, but still sound polite.

"Um, yeah." I said kinda angrily. I glared at him.

He was laughing at me, for being hungry! Me and Hailee were on our way for some milkshakes! Ooo, milkshakes. Those sound really good right now.

"Please follow me." He said, amusement lacing his tenor voice.

We started walking past the staircase and down a fancy hallway. Pictures lined the walls, all of vampires, really old pictures and some newer. Who are these people? Is Dayton on a wall somewhere? We continued walking.

After a while he broke the silence, "So, _you_ never did tell me your name." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.(he wants to know her full name, and the old lady said Ann's name last chapter)..

"Oh, um." I just couldn't talk, what was wrong with me? "it's,Annalisa."

My gosh! I can't even talk to a cute boy?

"Alright well," he opened a door, "this is the kitchen." I peaked my head in and saw about 10 people cooking food. Chiefs, they have vampire chiefs. Awesome.

A grin slowly makes it way on my face. "Can I eat something?" I whisper ask Dayton. I don't even look at him, my eyes trained on all the delicious looking food.

"Anna. Step back." Dayton said pulling me out of the doorway. Why was he keeping me from my food?!

"You can't just take something. The chiefs hate it when people just steal their food." He said, warning me.

"Could I ask for some food?" I ask hopefully.

"No. They don't know you. Maybe I could though, but even that would be pushing it." He mumbled the last part more to himself.

"Then do it! Go ask!" I said pushing him back toward the door.

"No." He said lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey wait! But I'm hungry!" I said sounding like a little kid.

He carried me to the other end of the room.

I looked at him immediately after he set me down. I all but whined, "please. Pretty please! I'm so hungry. You don't even understand! Me and hailee were on our way to get food when we were thrown into that room! We were hungry then. I'm just more hungry." Then after I finished my complaining. I stuck my bottom lip out and made my best puppy dog eyes and batted my eye lashes.

He looked at me, then it looked like he was having a war inside himself. He sighed and I assumed he would give me an answer.

No suck luck. Instead he walked away and into the kitchen.

What the? Did he leave me, to get food for himself? Not fair!

"You little blood-sucker." I muttered to myself. I crossed my arms and started walking away. I spotted the elevator and got on. I pressed all the buttons.

It dinged on every floor, but I stayed on and kept going higher and higher. Then it dinged one last time. I looked up and the light said 8.

Wait, what was the floor I wasn't supposed to go to? 6? Yeah I think it was 6.

Maybe this is the roof.

I walked off. And an empty hallway greeted me. I looked at my surroundings, doors all the way to the end of the hallway. All the same boring white. The elevator shut behind me.

The walls are white, the carpet is gray and everything else is white,(the ceiling and lights). I started to count the doors when a thump stopped me.

My head snapped to look at the door at the end of the hallway. The one where I heard the thump.

My eyes widened, what was in there?

I walked to it. And turned the door knob...

* * *

well? Please review!

ok well we would LOVE some title ideas. instead of 'the vampire and the fan' we need a new name.. If you have any ideas please PM me or review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, so we arent sure if this is as good as we think, but tada! Enjoy! :)

* * *

I turn the knob, which is super squeaky for some creepy reason. I try to open the door but the stupid thing won't open.

"Come on!" I scream under my breath. "You, Mr. Door, do not want to mess with me today." I slam my shoulder onto the door and it opens just a crack.

"Finally." I gasp. What? It was really hard to open!

I pushed the door open the rest of the way. Of course, It was as black as night in here. I turned around to go back out but I heard the door slam shut. "Must just be the wind."

I felt my way over to where the door was, and felt all the way around the door. "Crap." I muttered. I couldn't find the doorknob anywhere. Right where the doorknob should be was nothing. It must be one of those doors that can only be opened from the outside. What is in here that no one would want to let out? Geez the lighting in here sucks. Where does someone find a light switch around here?

Wait… I'm on floor 8 right? What did Margaret say again? Aw crap I can't remember. Something about unstable and floor 6…. I think it was floor 6…

Eh, doesn't really matter since I'm stuck in here anyways. Might as well look around and figure out where I am.

I begin feeling my way down the wall. I reach one corner and feel my way down that wall with my arms spread wide. My eyes still aren't adjusting to the blackness in here. It must be really dark in here. I'm just beginning to think that this is just an empty room, when my fingers brush something that appears to be standing in the middle of the room. My breath quickly catches in my throat. I feel its hot breath on my hand. I move my fingers quickly. I hold my breath and close my eyes just for good measure. I can feel it walking towards me. If it didn't hear me before, it will surely hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

I can feel its breath on my neck and a cold hand on my neck. I let out a little whimper as it growls slightly. Maybe there is a reason that this room was locked. Its hands form a circle around my neck, surely ready to strangle me. Whatever it is, lets out some strange, choked sounding noise. I feel two sharp fangs on my neck. That's when I started to scream.

Dayton's POV.

I come back into the room with some food for this Annalisa chick. Gosh, you don't just meet girls like her everyday. The minute that I looked into her eyes, I saw a fire like I've never seen before. I got to the place where she was but she wasn't there. I dropped the plate of food that I had been carrying. Great. This sucks. I have to find her.

Okay, so if I was a human and was in a vampire castle, what would I want to do? Maybe explore on my own.

I ran over to the elevator and saw that someone was riding to floor 8. Why on planet earth would anyone ever want to go up there? Oh gosh, I bet that she wasn't listening when Grandma was telling her not to go up there. As soon as the elevator came back down to floor level hopped on and punched the 8 button, hoping that I'm not too late.

Finally after what seems like forever I stepped off the elevator and into a long white hallway. I've never even been up here before. Gosh, this place sends shivers down my spine. I started walking down the hallway when I hear an ear-splitting scream from the door at the end of the hallway. Good, I think. I'm not too late. I run to the end of the hallway, the screams continuing. I yank the door open easily, and light floods in the room. It's a completely white room with scratches and teeth marks running down the walls. In the middle, there's Annalisa, with the biggest vampire I've ever seen, black as coal eyes, mucles and long scratches mutilating his face, arms, and legs, with his hands wrapped around her neck, just about to plunge his teeth into her neck. Tears are running down her eyes.

That's the last straw.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER." I growl as I feel my eyes turn dark black.

Annalisa's POV

"Nononononopleaseno!" I scream, while I feel tears gushing out of my eyes.

Suddenly the room is flooded with light. My eyes struggle to adjust to the sudden lighting change when I quickly clamp my mouth shut when I see Dayton there. Thank goodness, maybe he'll help me get out of here.

His eyes turn black as he growls, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER." In the scariest voice I've ever heard anyone use. I feel the hands and fangs release me. I crumple to the floor and my hand subconscously covers the two fang marks in my neck. my hands soon become covered in blood.

I see this ginormous guy walk out behind me. He starts walking toward Dayton while making that terrible growling noise. He's getting closer and closer to Dayton, and Dayton isn't moving an inch. He's just calmly standing there. If this guy gets any closer to Dayton then both of us are going to be in big trouble.

I gather my breath, "DAYTON! MOVE YOU IDIOT!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Both Dayton and the guy turn towards me. Dayton quickly sees his chance and dashes out towards me at inhuman speeds, grabs me and zooms out the door, slamming it behind us.

He stops and I realize that he's still holding on to me. It doesn't really matter because I immediately breakout in tears. He hugs me closer as I'm sobbing.

"Shh. It's okay now." He whispers into my hair as I continuously sob uncontrollably.

He finally manages to calm me down. I've wrapped my arms around him and he's still holding me.

"I was so scared." I whisper into his chest.

He nods. "I know."

I pull away from him slightly, but not entirely, and look into his eyes, "Thank you." I whisper.

He smiles gently at me.

"Don't mention it." He smiles again. "Now let's go get you some food."

I take a deep, shaky breath and nod. "Okay."

'Food makes everything better.' I think to myself as we make our way to the elevator.

The bite mark, Dayton has completely forgotten about it. That's only until he sees it in the elevator..

* * *

please review, and so sorry this is late, my Internet is down and I had to go to McDonald's for wifi.


	14. Chapter 14

Well we hope you like it. I tried to make it longer. Enjoy! And thank you to all oyour reviewers!

* * *

Chpt 14 vamp story  
_Recap-I take a deep, shaky breath and nod. "Okay."_

_'Food makes everything better.' I think to myself as we make our way to the elevator._

_The bite mark, Dayton has completely forgotten about it. That's only until he sees it in the elevator.._

Anna's POV  
Oh god here it comes, he's gonna see it.

"Anna! God why isn't you tell me?" Yep there it is. Dayton yells, he takes off his shirt, '_abs!'_, and covers the bite mark.

"Because I'm fine." I say. Removing his hand and taking his warm shirt and put it on my neck. It's weird if he holds it there.

"You were bitten! That's not ok. Oh man, what will grandmother think? I was supposed to protect you!" He snaps.

"I thought you left me! You didn't say what you were doing and you went back into the kitchen so I decided to look around." I said defending myself.

"I was getting _YOU_ food! You were whining and crying like a baby!" He harshly yelled.

"I'm wasn't crying! And I, WAS, HUNGRY!" I said he words real slow for emphasis, "me and my fried were ON, OUR, WAY over to get some food!" This is fun! Yelling at him.

"So what? You were whining! It was annoying!" He yelled, eyes red.

"Fine if I'm _so_ annoying then why not ask your grandmother to have someone else babysit me?!" I shrieked. I don't like him anyway.

"Because I can!" He yelled.

"Why are you so mad then!? It's not like I went up to the _forbidden floor!_" I yelled angrily.

"That _was_ the forbidden floor! Which floor did you think it was?" He asks confused.

"6." I say and crossed my arms looking away.

"That's the sleeping quarters, and so is 4 and 5."

I huffed, "fine Mr. Knowitall." I stopped talking to him. Why is this elevator ride so freaking long?

Just then the elavator rumbled and beeped. Stuck! It was freaking **stuck**!? No! "No! Crap! I'm stuck in here with the likes of you!" I yelled at him.

"It's not like it's my fault!" He yelled.

"It might be! Call your grandma or something! The less time in here the better!" I snapped at him. Gosh this boy was annoying.

"I don't have a phone." He whispered.

"What?! What teenager doesn't have a phone?!" I shriek.

"I don't!" He yells, "and I'm considering getting one!"

"Well how are we going to get out of this?" I angrily ask. I look around, no doors except the big one. "No escape hatch?" I question.

His eyes narrow, "no, it's never gotten stuck before!"

"Well aren't I special! Get us out!" I yell banging on the door.

"I can't do anything! No one will help." He says calmer and folds his arms over his bare chest. Right his shirt. I forgot about it.

"Put your freaking shirt on! And when we get out of here you're not my babysitter anymore." I said rubbing my temples. And sitting down, leaning on the wall.

"What? Does my appearance make you uncomfortable?" He asks smirking and sitting down next to me.

"No, it's disgusting. If you're going to go shirtless, get a tan." I said trying hard not to drool. Pale or not, he was hot!

He smirked, "oh I don't think my skin tone bothers you, does it?" He asks leaning in close to my ear.

'Take deep breaths.' I told myself. 'It's just a guy. A really insanely hot, shirtless guy.'

"N-no." Crap! This guy made my voice shake.

He got closer so I scooted away. He crawled closer and I scooted more away. My back hit the wall. He crawled closer. "I think you're attracted to me."

"N-no I'm not." I stuttered.

He smirked, "you are." His mouth moved closer and he was so close I could feel his body heat. His abs on my stomach. "And I'll prove it."

"H-how?" I asked. His lips moved closer and now they were hovering just above mine.

"Like this-"

The elevator jostled. I put my hands on the wall to brace myself. And squeezed my eyes shut. He grabbed my waist and buried his face in the side of my neck. It felt like the elevator fell a couple feet.

I gasped, "Dayton! We have to get out of here."

His face nuzzled my neck, "you smell wonderful."

I jerked away from him. I wiggled free and stood.

"Dayton! This thing is going to fall. _Somebody_ must have stopped us. And I told you I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

He stood and smirked, "we'll just see about that."

"Fine we'll test your theory, but please, later. If we don't at out of here, we won't be able to test your theory."

He nodded and stood next to me.

The elevator jolted. I grabbed him and he steadied us. I screamed.

"Shh. I'll get us out of here-"

"No!" I shoved him, "it's your fault we're here!"

Just then, the elevator shook and I grabbed him again, we fell several more feet.

"I think someone's trying to kill us!" I screamed.

Then we heard a voice, someone outside of the elevator, yelling.

"..safe...hold on...coming.."

What?

The voice got closer, "Just hold on! I'll get you out of there." It was a man.

Then there was a thud above us. I jumped and held Dayton tighter.

Then several dents were made in the metal ceiling. I screamed, "hey! Who ever is in there! I'm punching the roof to get you out!" The voice yelled.

I nodded, 'ok good I know he's here to save us.'

Then a fist broke through.

Two hands pried the metal away. And a very handsome guy's face shows through the hole. He smiled.

I instantly let go of Dayton and stand so he can pull me out. "Oh my gosh! Help!" I said desperate.

The hole got bigger, so I could fit. "here. Grab my hand." I did and he started to pull me out.

But two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. I slipped from thw guy's grip and me and Dayton fell to the ground.

"What the heck!?" I yell.

Dayton ignored me and glared at the dude on the elevator, "who are you?"

He rolled his eyes, "my names zac. I'm saving you two." He held his hand down and I stood to grab it again. Dayton glared and grabbed me and I fell again.

I hit him, "I'm leaving you and your weirdness." I stood as quickly as possible and grabbed his hand.

Him being a vampire, pulled me up and I was sitting with my legs still in the hole. I look into his eyes and the only light in this elevator shaft, was coming from inside the elevator. His eyes were a deep green, he had dark hair because it blended in with the darkness around it.

He smiled, showing his white, straight teeth. "Am I _that_ fascinating?"

I blushed and looked at the wall. "No, but I just wanted to see what our rescuer looked like up close."

His smile turned into a grin, "and how do I look?"

A cough. I turned to Dayton. Who was standing and impatiently tapping his foot. "Gonna help me up?" He angrily asks.

"Maybe." Zac said teasing.

"Zac, please." I said. He turned to me. "Alright." I pulled my feet up. And zac grabbed Dayton's hand.

"Alright, that's a door onto floor three, if we can reach it we can get out of here."

I nod, the door was a out 7 or so feet above us.

"How are we getting up there?"

Zac's eyes narrowed as he thought, "we could climb the cable or we could lift one of us up to it."

His eyes looked at me, he smiled. "I think you're lightest." My eyes widened. "No, no. We can climb the cable."

"That will actually be scarier. You have to reach-"

"Anna, we'll hoist you up." Dayton said annoyed.

I sighed, "fine."

Dayton and zac lifted me up, each holding one of my feet. They held me above their heads, arms locked straight. My head was even with the bottom of the door. My arms tried to pry open the door, it was too heavy.

"Guy, I can open it. It's too heavy."

"Then bang on it." Zac said.

I did, "help! Help us!" I yelled. Then I stopped. It dawned on me, how did zac get in here in the first place.

"Zac." "Yeah?" "How did you even get in here?"

"I heard screaming," 'haha me' I thought. He continued, "so I pried open the elevator doors and I heard screaming from the elevator, so I climbed down the cable."

Satisfied with his answer, I started banging on the door again, "help!?"

"Hello?" A voice behind the door asked.

"Yes! Please help! The elevator got stuck! Pry open the door!"

"Oh! Anna, is that you?" The female voice asked.

"Margaret?"

"Yes, dear did you and Dayton get stuck?"

"Yes! Please open the door."

I heard her yelling to someone.

The door slowly was opened, the two metal doors spread apart.

A strong vampire was opening the door. Another grabbed my arm.

"Wait." I told him. He nodded. "Guys." I said to Zac and dayton, "Grab my ankles, they'll pull us up."

"Guys? As in more than one?" Margaret asked.

I nod, "a guy named zac helped us get out of the elevator itself. Now pull." He pulled me up. And Dayton and zac came with me.

I was pulled up and then the two vampires each grabbed one of zac's and Dayton's arms. We all three finally were out of there.

I laid back on the floor, "finally! I'm never going in another elevator ever again."

Margaret chuckled, "thank you zac. You can go." He nodded and looked into my eyes, a promise in his eyes-_ill be seeing you soon._

"Dayton, this isn't your fault-"

"I want a new, protector." I interrupted her.

"What?" She asks confused.

"I want someone else to watch me while I'm here. Dayton-"

"I was protecting you. I was going to get you food! Which is what you wanted! It's not my fault you ran off." He said trying to defend himself. He wanted to still be my baby sitter.

"I don't care, you just left and I got hurt because of it." I said sounding like a child.

"Anna, do you have anyone in mind?" Margaret asked.

"Um-"

"No. That guy, Zac, isn't going to babysit you." Dayton said angrily, "and I won't let him."

Margaret sighed, "we have a long discussion ahead of us." She stood and I stood too, she lead us back to her office, taking the stairs this time...


	15. Chapter 15

ok we are sooooo sorry that it took so long. We're not sure if this is good. we know that its shorter than you would like but ya. tell us whatcha think.

* * *

Gosh I hate stairs. Dayton isn't breathing heavily—not even Margaret is and she's like 800 years old. It's better than taking a stupid elevator though. We finally get up to Margaret's office, which is this GINORMOUS room with all these super comfy and stylish chairs and an awesome bamboo desk with a bunch of monitors, each of which show security camera views for the entire castle.

"I never knew that an old lady's office could look so modern." I whispered in astonishment under my breath to Dayton. It doesn't matter if I'm mad at him, this place is amazing.

Dayton chuckled.

Margaret turned around to me. "I may be an 'old lady' but I still watch HGTV in my free time." She smiled. I glowed a bright red. Good hearing I guess.

She sat down behind her desk and gestured to the seats in front of her. "So," She began. "I guess I'll just have to let both of you have a chance to speak your opinions; Annalisa, you can say why you want to switch guides, Dayton, you can say why you think you should get another chance. Anna?" She motioned for me to go first.

My jaw almost dropped. Margaret wanted me to explain why I so obviously need a different protector right after I almost died!? Man these people are weird.

"I don't even get why we're having this discussion." I started. "I clearly need someone who can actually help me, vs. someone who will abandon me, let me almost be killed, and then have us get stuck in an elevator and just sit there and try to seduce me." I finish by glaring at Dayton.

Margaret's eyes flashed black in anger. She turned to Dayton. "SEDUCE YOU!?" She shrieked

Dayton gave me a 'seriously?' look and then turn to her. I slouched down. This might be fun to watch. "Grandma, it's not like that I swear—believe me."

I jolted up straight in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean!?

Dayton's eyes widened as if he forgot that I was here. "No, not like that."

"Then like what?" Both me and Margaret shouted at him

He turned an even paler white. "Look, guys, this is kind of really awkward, I mean like seriously, no matter how I answer that question someone's going to bash me in the head with a vase or something—come on, don't just gang up on me like this and GOD grandma, you're like super terrifying right now so just like….. yah." He stuttered slinking lower and lower into his seat.

It was actually kinda cute. Wait what no not cute. Like I'm mad at him right now.

Then Dayton looked into my eyes and it felt like my heart melted into a big mushy pile of butter and happiness. "Look I'm sorry about leaving you and stuff, but please. Just don't choose Zac as your guide. He's…" He paused and looked down at his shoes. "He's a player, and he's just using you to get over his last girlfriend."

My eyes bugged out. 'Well, what did I think, that an amazingly hot vampire actually liked me. Ha ya right. At least Dayton's telling me the truth about all of this.' I thought to myself.

I shrugged. "Well that doesnt mean you didnt leave me!" i defended.

"well i left to get you food-" he started.

"and didn't even care to tell me that you were!" I countered.

"Fine! I guess I should have told you. But just don't have him be your protector." He almost begged.

"Okay. Fine, I guess that I don't really NEED a new protector." I sighed and shrugged.

Dayton lifted his eyes up from the floor and let out this huge smile.

"BUT! I need you to keep a better eye on me." I awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of my neck. "I'm kinda unpredictable and forgetful sometimes."

He smiled this crazily adorably cute smile at me and quickly leaned over and pecked me on the cheek before I could stop him. I blushed like crazy and looked downward.

"Ahem." I nearly jumped out of my chair. I had totally forgot that Margaret was in the room. "Well, that was wonderfully awkward for me." she said small blush coloring her face, "You can both go now." We both stood up awkwardly. And made our way toward the door.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot." Margaret said quickly running up to me. "Here's your room key. Dayton can show you to your room. But no funny business." She said pointing a finger at a bright red faced Dayton. She laughed and smiled walking back to her desk. "Have fun you two!" She cackled.

"Geez, your grandmother is kinda weird." I said as soon as we were out of her office. "If my grandma even saw a boy hold the door for me I would be getting the lecture of the century."

He laughed and smiled. "Yeah she's not bad. So shall we?" He said gesturing to the elevator.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny." I said starting my way up the stairs to my room.

* * *

so? we are sorry it's so short...please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Well here it is, tell us what you think...sore for the late update, writers block...but then somehow this chapter ended up being over 2,500 words... Weird... Well read on!

* * *

Chpt 16 vamp

Stairs, who has so many stairs? I really hate them, why can't I just be handed a milkshake and live on ground level?

Speaking of which, I'm still hungry and I want a milkshake...

"Anna!" Dayton yelled.

I blinked several times, oops, I zoned out...hehe, "what?" I question confused.

We stopped on the level that said 'floor 29' wow, how many more flights?

"Were you even listening?" He asked amused, a smirk on his face.

"Uh, yes." I said cheeks colored.

"What did I just say?" He asked still smirking.

I smiled, I have an idea, "you just proclaimed your undying love for me!" I exclaimed happily, and dramatically.

His cheeks got some color, then he laughed, "ah, no."

I raised an eyebrow, "then why is the oh-so-tough vampire blushing?" I poked his cheek to make my point.

He swatted my hand away, "be-because that was a stupid and hilarious comment that was so far wrong I couldn't help but feel embarrassed FOR you." He said gaining his confidence back.

"Hmm, I'm sure."

"Yep," he popped the 'p', "thanks for agreeing. He continued walking.

"Wait what DID you just say?" I asked confused, and back to the original topic.

"Well-" at that exact moment my stomach decided to make me sound super fat, so it growled, like an animal.

I blushed, and my hands flew to cover my stomach, as if that would make it shut up. That had to have been the loudest growl I've ever heard, from a stomach.

He chuckled, "I was saying that I am glad you are giving me another chance."

He continued walking, but only made it about two steps before my talking stopped him, "but wait," I whined and didn't care if I sounded childish, "how many more? I'm so tired!"

He laughed, "I was wondering when you were going to ask. Actually impressed you waited this long to ask, and whine and complain." He said teasing.

My eyes narrowed, "and? How long ago did you think I would start complaining?"

"About the 10th maybe 11th floor." He said shrugging, "But good job, you made it all the way to the 29th." He mock clapped, and his handsome face had a smirk on it-wait. I did not just call him handsome!

Dang it! I'm loosing my mind, I'm not a melter! I don't melt at hot guys' feet...

"Well then, how much farther?" I asked, in a whiny voice.

"Only a couple more floors, 36 is your floor, I think." I sighed, he smirked, "hey. Be glad it isn't the top floor-50." I narrowed my eyes, yes. Fine. I'm grateful it isn't the 50th!

I decided to pepper him with questions, "hey so, when we get there, is there room service? Because I'm starving."

He laughed, "I'll go back down if you promise me you won't leave the room."

I smiled, "I'd won't leave that room for anything, I don't want to find my way on the 8th floor again.."

He chuckled, "no, no eighth floor."

"So," I was going to strike up a conversation, "how old are you?"

"About 138 years. Quite young actually."

My jaw dropped, 138? Eww I like an old man?

"So-"

"I'm not old, if that's what you're thinking. Old is 500, like Zac." He said, like it was the most disgusting thing ever.

500? Wow that's old, my god.

"Fine. So what's up with the certain vampires can change people?" My feet hurt! Sorry that was just off topic...

"Only pure bloods can change people, most are part human or have been changed."

"So what are you?" I ask curious.

I mean serious? What I'd he could change me? I could have my Edward! And then I would be Bella, only no hot werewolf liking me too...

"Actually I'm a pure. My grandmother is queen because she's a pure blood, only a pure can rule, so I could, but probably my wont."

"Why?" I ask really co fused, only a pure blood? And why can't he lead? He just said he's a pure!

"To which statement?" He asked turning around and looking at me.

"Both."

He sighed, "well only a pure blood because we have special powers, and we are stronger than normal vampires. And to rule you need a mate. It doesn't HAVE to be your soul mate, just a mate, and I don't have one. Plus, Zac, is a pure blood too. And," he hesitated, then looked right into my eyes, "he's my older brother."

Don non non!

* * *

Jk not the end...

* * *

If I would have been drinking anything, I would have done a spit take.

"Your BROTHER?!" I ask bamboozled.

He solemnly nodded.

"Come on." He said and continued up the steps, apparently done with the conversation.

Zac is Dayton's brother? That's the weirdest thing ever...

Stairs, milkshakes, stairs, Milkshakes, stairs, milkshakes-

"Will you stop it?!" Dayton turned around and glared, and said it annoyed. But he was kinda hot angry, wait no.

"Stop what?" I ask confused.

"You are repeating 'stairs, milkshakes, stairs, milkshakes' it gets annoying!" He was really pissed. Ha did I annoy him THAT much? Awesome!

"Well what else am I supposed to think about? I'm hungry and we are forever climbing stairs!" I angrily to him.

"Just think about something else or! Don't talk." He said continuing to climb, "it's about two more flights."

I sighed...

Yes! Finally! Hallelujah! We are finally here! On floor 36!

I nearly fell to the ground, but decided against it. I don't know If I could stand again.

"Dayton, how much farther?" I whined.

"it's just down the hall."

"Carry me?" My feet hurt, and I'm tired. He's a vampire and has more endurance, AND he's stronger...

"Fine." He squatted down, I climbed on his back, I laid my head in his shoulder, "you're comfortable."

He chuckled, "hey, don't go fallin asleep on me." He teased.

"But I'm so tired and your shoulder is super comfortable..."

Dayton's POV

"But I'm so tired and your shoulder is super comfortable..." She said and I think fell asleep.

Her breathing evened out. I smiled, 'she fell asleep. The weak human, but she is pretty. And-'

'No, she is human.' I thought to myself. I smiled, 'but I think she's attracted to me, and once she wakes up I'm testing my theory-if she likes me or not. Cause if she does maybe grandma could let me change her and she could be-No.' I stopped myself from going there. 'I have a mate, a soul mate. Who is meant for me, my other half. It wouldn't be fair to Anna If I found her. To take her as my mate, only to find my actual mate. I couldn't do that to her. She's so sweet and fragile.'

I walked up to her door. I looked across the small hallway, my door was parallel to hers.

I opened her door and walked in. It clicked shut behind me. I walked to the single bed. I slowly lowered her unconscious form to the white sheets.

I left to go back down stairs to get her some food. I walked to the elevator.

Anna's POV

I awoke to my dark room.

"Dayton?" I called quietly. Dang it. He must have gone to get me food. I sit up. 'That wasn't a long nap.' I think to myself.

I stand and feel the walls for a light switch. I find one and click it on. The single lamp by the bed turns on. I look around, it's like a hotel room.

I grab the TV remote and decide to wait for Dayton.

About 20 minutes later he walks in, he doesn't knock or anything, just waltzes in.

He set the food on the table, "well hi to you too." I say sarcastically.

He jumped, "oh my god!" He had his hand on his heart, "you scared the living day lights out of me!"

I smirked, it's fun scaring people. But I really want a milkshake...

He handed me a cup, I looked in it, yes! It's a milkshake! It's like he knew what I was thinking.

I grinned, "thanks." I took a sip. It was magical! Strawberry with banana and some other flavor I couldn't name.

"This is delicious, what else do you have?" I ask starving.

He handed me a plate, with a sandwich on it, "this sandwich and some chips." He said.

I took a bite of the sandwich and delicious again...

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked, now that I'm done with my food.

He grinned, "well remember the elevator, my theory?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. My cheeks reddened.

"No." I said lying.

He smirked, "I know you're lying. And I'd just like to test it."

"And how?" I'm guessing he wants to sleep with me, just my guess though..

"A kiss." He said simply. A kiss? That's it? Wonderful!

I was grinning on the inside, "a kiss?"

"What's so hard to understand? It's a kiss." He said, and sat next to me on the bed.

'Well,' I thought in my head, 'I've never kissed anyone before. Um I don't really know you. And I've never kissed someone.' I thought bitterly.

"I've just never kissed a guy." I said awkwardly.

"So you've kissed a girl?" He asked teasing.

My cheeks became bright red, "eww! No."

"So just sit there and let me kiss you." He said, eyes on my lips.

"Um but-"

He leaned into me. I was paralyzed, 'I'm about to have my first kiss with a vampire!' I was grinning.

His lips touched mine, as light as a butterfly. He pressed his lips more into mine. His mouth moved slowly, it was amazing. My lips followed his.

His tongue swiped at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he didn't hesitate. His tongue teased and tasted. It danced around my mouth. His tongue retreated back to his mouth and my tongue followed.

His hands went to me, one on the back of my neck, the other in my waist, drawing me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss.

Knock!

We broke apart. I looked into his eyes. We were both out of breath. He mouthed, 'don't move' I nodded.

His eyes went back to my lips. He licked his own hungrily.

He smashed his lips to mine once again, it was wonderful. I didn't want to stop.

The door banged open.

"Dayton!" An angry voice yelled. A familiar voice.

We broke apart. I looked at his face, Zac. His eyes were red, he's really angry.

"What are you doing?!" He asked.

"Kissing a girl, why?" dayton said nonchalantly.

"Not you, idiot. Anna, what are you doing?" He asked red eyes flashing to mine.

"Kissing Dayton?" I asked confused. I mean he just walked in on us, didn't he see?

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she likes me and-" Dayton was cut off.

"I highly doubt that. Why would she like you? You sleep around, a lot and-"

"Shut it!" Dayton yelled at his elder brother.

Zac smirked, "Anna, do you know how many girl friends he's had?" His eyes back to mine.

"Uh, no."

"Zac.." Dayton growled.

"Over 50." He said smirking.

My jaw fell. Over 50? So I'm just another notch in his belt then huh?

"Zac leave." Dayton threatened.

"And you should be around him." Zac warned, "I'll be your-"

"No, grandma said I am." Dayton said possessively.

"Both of you leave!" I finally yelled.

They both looked at me, sadly. Like beaten puppies.

I glared, "leave. Both of you!" I yelled. I need to think stuff out. This is a nutting mess.

"But wait-"

"I can explain-"

I cut both of them off, "I want both I you out or I'll call your grandmother!" I threatened.

They sighed and Dayton stood. They both slowly walked out and Dayton looked back at me, before he closed the door.

It clicked shut and I stayed quiet. Waiting for the yelling in the hall.

"You ass! I'm not going to sleep with her! And you've had just as many!" Dayton's muffled voice yelled.

"I'm not letting anymore innocent girls become your damn toys! You just look her first kiss for Christ sake!" Zac yelled.

"She's that pure?" Dayton asked.

"You couldn't tell? No guy had ever touched her." Zac said angry, "and you and your impure hands got to her before someone who respects women could! Like me!"

"Like you?! You have had just as many girlfriends as me!" Dayton yelled.

"Well I am over 300 years older then you!" Zac yelled. Finally I heard a door slam. It sounded like across the hall.

This is nothing like back in my human life. No guy has ever liked me. No boyfriend or anything. I'm such a looser. How come two VAMPIRES like me? And why are they brothers? I mean seriously?

A knock, "yes?" I called quietly.

"I'd like to talk to you." It was zac.

"Come in." I said.

He walked in, "look, I'm sorry-"

"Please just-I don't want o talk to anyone else today. Can we talk tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, and sighed. "Goodnight Anna." He said and left.

I sat there thinking, two? Why? And a lot more, but eventually I fell asleep.

~next morning~

"Anna?" Margaret's voice called from the hall.

I sat up and ran a hand through my messed up hair, "yes?" I asked tiredly.

"Please, as soon as you're ready come to my office." She said in her old woman voice, which sounded really happy for some reason.

"Alright."

"Hurry dear, it's exciting news." And I heard her heels click away.

I sat up. I looked at the desk and sweat pants and a t-shirt were sitting there for me. I put the clean clothes on and left my dirty ones on the desk.

I didn't have a brush so I just put my hair up in a messy bun.

I walked out into the hall, Dayton was leaning against the wall, outside my door.

"Ready?" He asked as his eyes met mine. I nodded.

He silently lead me down the hall and to the elevator, I was too tired to care about getting stuck.

He pressed 3rd floor.

It was a boring and slow ride. I leaned against the wall and nearly fell sleep right there.

Dayton grabbed my hand, "come on." He said leading me off.

We walked up to an office. He knocked, "yes?" Margaret's old woman voice called from inside.

"We are here grandma." Dayton said, hand still firmly wrapped around mine.

"Oh! Come in, come in." She said and opened the door.

"Sit." She pointed to the two chairs in front of her desk. We did and he let my hand go.

Margaret smiled, "I have a surprise."

"What?" I ask curiously.

"It's..."

* * *

Haha cliffy! But you'll all love the surprise, We promise.. i feel like the last part of the chapter was too fast... Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

ok here it is. sorry it took so long. TADA... Please review!

* * *

"It's—" Margaret started.

"Wait!" I interrupted her. What am I doing?! "I don't know if I want any more surprises." I muttered. This was totally not what I had in mind for my morning. I envisioned something more like moping around and not getting out of bed. I don't think that I can handle anything else.

Margaret smiled, "Don't worry. I think that you'll like this surprise."

A door behind Margaret opened and a vampire with a doctor-y lab coat walked out.

"Is she ready?" Margaret asked him. He nodded, half smiling, half grimacing. Margaret smiled.

"Is who ready?" I asked quickly.

Margaret laughed. "Annalisa, say hello to your officially de-hypnotized best friend."

Just then the door opened up again and Hailee walked out. I screamed and ran over and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered to her. I turned to Margaret. "How did you do it? This is amazing!" My smile was the biggest that it's ever been. I finally have my best friend back!

Margaret's smile dropped a bit. She chuckled nervously. "Um, funny story actually, like hilarious. Um, you know how like really bad this hypnotism thing was… well, we didn't really have any other options… and… uh…"

Hailee laughed, "Cut to the chaste Margaret!" She turned to me. "I'm a vampire!"

My jaw dropped. I stared at her. And then started laughing. "Gosh you guys really had me there for a second, you guys are vampires, there's no way that you turned my best friend into a vampire, wow, hilarious guys." I laughed and stopped when I realized that no one else was laughing with me. "You guys weren't serious. Right?" I looked around at everyone. "Were… were you?" I turned to Margaret.

She shrugged embarrassedly. My heart dropped. "No nono nononono, this can't be. I can't believe this."

I turned to Hailee. "How could you do this to me? We were best friends! You know that if I could have one thing in the world I would want to be a vampire. Well, I guess that you're just going to steal my whole life and dreams huh? You know what go ahead take Dayton and Zac if you want. I don't care!"

Hailee's eyes filled with tears. "I thought that you would be happy for me. It's not like I had a choice—"

I rolled my eyes. "You always have a choice Hailee. You don't even care that these last couple days have been terrible. I was almost killed!" I was angry, and hungry so that makes me moody.

"It's not like becoming a vampire is all that easy either Annalisa." Hailee said clearly trying not to cry.

My face turned bright red and I yelled right in her face, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT." Tears started flowing down Hailee's face.

Margaret rose from her seat bristly in anger. "Leave. Now." She pointed to the door.

My face dropped. "No please Margaret don't make me—"

"Anna you are the very first human that has ever been in this castle. And now you have proved to me that it was a very bad idea. You have brought to us a new member of the family but—"

"A new member of the family?! She's been in a coma thing for the whole time for pete's sake!" I pointed out.

Margaret glared. "And who's fault was that?" Silence fell through the room as everyone turned and stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

Hailee turned to me with a glare and tears streaming down her face. "It was your fault? Was this all your fault?"

I didn't say anything and stared at my feet.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed. "You go blaming ME for all this?! THIS WAS YOUR FAULT! I didn't have a 'choice', YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Tears poured down my face.

A lump formed in my throat. "Hailee it wasn't like that." I choked out. She just turned away. I turned to Margaret. "Please…" She shook her head and pointed to the door.

"Leave." She coldly ordered.

I turned to Dayton and Zac. They looked disgusted. Tears were pouring out of my eyes faster than I though possible. I turned and ran out the door flying down the stairs, crying as hard as I could, choking on my tears. I burst out onto the first floor and ran through the crowd out the front doors. It was surrounded by trees and I had no idea where I was but I didn't care. I kept on running through the trees and following the paths that Hailee and I had followed for ages. I could almost see a our 5 year old selves running in front of me.

I ran until I reached my house and threw open the front door and dashed up the stairs, still crying and ran past my mom carrying a basket of laundry down the stairs.

"Honey?" She said and turned and watched me run up the stairs confused.

I threw open my bedroom door and threw myself onto my bed.

There's no way that this can be happening. What did I do to deserve this? This has to all be some crazy dream.

I sighed and closed my eyes. When I wake up, it'll all have been a dream. I'll wake up and me and Hailee will go for milkshakes and I'll tell her about my dream and we'll both laugh. I buried my face in my pillow and fell asleep thinking about milkshakes.

* * *

well? Please tell us what you think!


End file.
